


tea in the sahara with you

by Loafer_btw



Series: friends with a side of sexual attraction [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: This is my take on the events that transpired in queerofcups fic "& handsome as hell" , which is awesome and you should read it and shower it in love, but warning, side effects of reading it may include blacking out and writing a phanthony threesome. Whoops.





	tea in the sahara with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [& handsome as hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433726) by [queerofcups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups). 



> Totally fiction. Not meant for the eyes of anyone mentioned in the fic, or their friends, family, coworkers, etc etc.

“Get fingered by Dan Howell” hadn’t been something Anthony had considered adding to his list of fantasies prior to 2016. Even after VidCon 2016, when a borderline drunk Dan Howell had put the thought in his head, when Anthony had confirmed, no, never, no he wasn’t curious about it, and Dan had grinned at him in that loose, cocky way he did when he was drunk and had said, “well, if you ever change your mind, call me, I would be happy to help” and Anthony had flushed, he still pushed the thought resolutely to the back of his mind for a plethora of reasons. Top being, he’s straight, like, sure he kissed guys before in non-romantic or sexual situations, but still, he’s super straight. Then, Dan’s essentially a co worker, that makes things more complicated. Third, Phil? Nobody really knew the details of Dan and Phil’s relationship but it was still a known fact that they were a couple and Anthony had no desire to be a homewrecker. And finally, the feeling of creative repression, the desire to be independent and the niggling thoughts of leaving Smosh were causing enough of a shift in his life without adding sexuality crisis to the list of things to worry about.

But the idea persisted, aided by the strange pull Dan had over him, so that when Dan was in his house, in his arms, dramatically fake crying for a video, his big hands resting on Anthony’s ribs, the thoughts, the interest, the curiosity Anthony had been doing so well at ignoring all came rushing to the surface. 

Dan was sitting cross legged on the floor next to the sofa, tapping on his phone while Anthony uploaded the footage to the computer. Sober Dan was professional, and Anthony wasn’t always the best at reading people, but he saw the way Dan's eyes lingered on him, he was sure he wasn’t imagining the flirtatiousness that crept into Dan’s voice when they were joking around off camera, or the way Dan managed to stand just a little too close to be casual. And God help him if Anthony hadn’t liked the feeling of Dan’s hands on him, liked the way he looked with his hair mussed and his cheeks flushed and wearing Anthony’s pink shirt. He was still wearing the shirt, and Anthony set down his computer and walked to where Dan was sitting, touching him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention and letting his fingers linger. Dan looked up at him, questioningly.

“Hey. I,” he falters, hesitates, then decides, what the fuck. “Last year, we talked about our experiences. Is that offer still on the table?” He squeezes his fingers in Dan’s shoulder.

Dan blinks up at him, eyes wide, there’s a long pause and then he sort of laughs, sounding incredulous. “Oh my god. I, yes? I think so?” He’s looking up at Anthony, scrutinizing him. “You’re serious? Are you actually...now?” Anthony nods, and Dan must see something in his face because he smiles, laughs a little again. “I’ve got to text Phil.” And Dan looks down, and it’s Anthony’s turn to start, because oh shit, Phil. Phil had been in his house not two hours ago, he was Dan’s boyfriend, Anthony had seen them kiss just before Phil had left to let them film. He was such an idiot. Anthony pulls his hand away from Dan, moves to step away and Dan looks up quickly. “No no, it’s ok. Phil’s fine with this, or at least he was. I’m just double checking.”  


“Oh,” Anthony stares at Dan’s phone, where he has just sent a quick string of texts. “Is it, like, an open relationship?” Dan snorts and shakes his head. A little bubble appeared on Dan’s phone, indicating Phil was replying. Anthony waited for Dan to elaborate.

“Phil might want to join.” was Dan’s response instead, and Anthony felt the words jolt through him. He was having a hard time reconciling the sweet couple he had seen earlier with one that has threesomes with straight guys, and the fact that he was the straight guy in question about to have his cherry popped via a threesome Dan and Phil of all people was making his head spin. Dan looked up at him. “Are you sure about this? I’m totally ok with pretending this never happened, if you want.” 

The words cause a rush of affection through Anthony, and he reaches back out to touch Dan’s shoulder again, rubbing his thumb along Dan’s collarbone. He nods slowly, and Dan smiles reassuringly at him before going back to texting Phil. Anthony can’t make out the words on the phone, so he focuses instead on the soft skin at the collar of Dan’s shirt, running his fingers gently along his neck. 

“Phil’s going to be here in about a half hour. He wants to know if we need anything?” Dan looks up at him again. Anthony shakes his head.

“I have lube.” He says. And condoms, but he doesn’t think he’s ready to get that far. Dan nods, and shoots off another quick text before setting his phone down. Anthony’s stomach flips. He takes a step away from Dan, gives a smile and tries to looks confident. “So. Bedroom?”

He expects it to be more awkward than it is. Dan is an awkward person in normal situations, and a sober hookup with a friend has great potential to be an awkward situation, but somehow Dan seems comfortable. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Anthony as he digs out his lube and gets a towel out from the bathroom. Dan’s expression is affectionate, posture relaxed, while Anthony knows he must looks as nervous as he feels. He fidgets with the corner of the towel, and Dan reaches out to him. “Hey, come here.” Anthony steps towards him and Dan catches his hand, pulling him towards him and between his legs, resting his big hands on Anthony's hips. And, ok, suddenly Dan’s flushed face is much closer to him. Dan’s eyes are serious. “Tell me if you want me to stop, and I will. You still can back out whenever, ok?”

“Ok.” Anthony whispers. He reaches up to put his hands on Dan’s face, cupping it, just above his neck and stroking his thumbs over Dan’s pink cheeks. They stay like that for a moment, just watching each other, getting used to the feeling of being so close. Then Anthony drags his thumbs along Dan’s lips, and Dan’s grip on his hips tightens, and suddenly it’s Anthony who can’t wait any longer, and he pulls them together, and then they’re kissing, and ok. Ok. This is good. This is fine. Dan’s mouth is warm and gentle as they move together, and yes, the tension and attraction he had been repressing was overwhelming him, and he’s trying to lick his way into Dan’s month, urging Dan to kiss him harder, but Dan doesn’t, he doesn’t pull away either. He runs a hand down Anthony’s back and then up to hold Anthony’s face, forcing him to slow down and kisses him slower, deeper, and god, it’s perfect. Anthony twists his hands into Dan’s hair and Dan gasps and somewhere Anthony thinks, shit, maybe I’m not straight, but the thought is lost as Dan pulls away to kiss his neck and tug on his sweater, Dan’ sweater he’s still wearing. He let’s Dan pull it over his head, and Dan stands and turns them so Anthony’s sitting against the bed. Dan runs his hands along Anthony’s bare sides, kisses him lightly before tugging on the button of Anthony’s jeans. Anthony leans back and Dan tugs off his jeans, leaving on his boxers. Anthony feels exposed, and as Dan scoots him back onto the bed and starts reaching for the lube and towel, feels as suddenly that this was happening too fast. He props himself up on his elbows and reaches for Dan, muttering “Wait, come here.” 

Dan shuffles over so that he is on top of Anthony, and runs a hand along the side of Anthony’s face, through his hair. “You ok?” 

Anthony nods. He pulls on Dan’s pink shirt. “Maybe take this off?”

Dan snorts. “I’m keeping it on so I don’t feel self conscious next to you, Mr. One Hundred Push-Ups.” He pokes Anthony’s stomach, teasing.

Anthony pouts exaggeratedly. “Aw, please? It’s weird being the only one naked.” Then he slips a hand under Dan’s shirt, pressing against his belly. “I want to see you, too.”

Dan humphs but sits back, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it away. “It’s definitely stretched out, sorry about that.”

Anthony reaches out, touching his sides and pulling him down towards him. “I’ll think of you every time I wear it.” He says with a grin.

Dan grinned back, leaning down to kiss him again. Anthony liked the feeling of warm skin against his chest while they kissed, Dan was soft but still obviously masculine, different from the feeling of full breasts against him like he was used to. Dan pulled away to kiss Anthony’s jaw, before sitting up and settling between Anthony’s legs. Anthony’s stomach twisted with nerves again, and Dan must’ve noticed him tense because he ran his fingers soothingly along Anthony’s legs and sides. “You’re so gorgeous.” He said, eyes running down Anthony’s body and back up to his face again. “Seriously, so fucking perfect.”

“Bet you say that to all the boys, don’t you Howell.” Anthony said, flushing. Dan laughed, and ran his hands along Anthony’s hips, toying with the band of his boxers. Anthony’s heart skipped the hint of being totally naked, and Dan doing what he had hinted at doing a year ago. He blurted out a question to stall. “Do you and Phil do this often?”

“What, hook up with other people? Threesomes?” Dan shook his head. “No, not really. You’re wouldn’t be the first, but it doesn’t happen very often.”

Anthony is curious. “Oh. Is it, like, with guys or girls?”

Dan shakes his head. “Only ever with guys.” There’s a pause, Dan looks at Anthony considerately. “You would be the third. Like, third guy. But we’ve hooked up with the same guys more than once, so, however you want to count that.”

Anthony stares up at Dan in surprise. Dan’s expression is mild, like he hadn’t revealed anything shocking, but the information about his and Phil’s sex life was more scandalous than Anthony was expecting. He had been imgining, like, kinky animal role-play, not inviting other people into their bedroom. “Huh. Anyone I would know?” 

“Uh huh.” Dan grins. 

“Oh god. Do I want to know?”

“It’s fine. Um, you know PJ, right? Yeah, until Sophie we..yeah. And the other you wouldn’t know, he worked with us on tour.” Dan looks a little smug and he pokes Anthony in the leg. “So you’re not our first straight guy.”

Anthony’s sure his mouth is gaping opened a little. He swallows, trying to wrap his mind around what Dan just told him, but his brain is focusing on Dan’s fingers, which are running teasingly just a little bit along the inside of his boxers. “I guess if they came back for seconds, you must not be so bad.” 

Dan smirks at him. “Guess you’ll find out.” He tugs a bit more along the band of the boxers. “What do you want me to do?”

Anthony knows. He exhales slowly. “What we talked about, before. Last year.”

Dan nods. “It’ll feel really weird, at first. Just tell me if it hurts, ok?” 

“I will.” 

Dan bent down to kiss him again, deeply this time, before sitting up and pulling a pillow towards them, along with the lube and towel, and arranging the towel and pillow under Anthony’s hips, while Anthony takes advantage of the shuffle to pull off his boxers, and his cock rests half hard against his stomach. Dan shuffles so that he is sitting cross legged against Anthony’s hips, and pulls Anthony’s legs so that they lie on either side of him, draped over his bent legs. Dan stares down at Anthony, who palms his cock, feeling both shy and turned on from being exposed to Dan like this. Dan rubs some lube over his hands, bends down to kiss Anthony before running one hand over his cock and the other down the back of his thigh, inching slowly towards Anthony’s hole. Anthony twitches at the sensation, then jerks as Dan’s fingers gently touch him there, his fingers slowly circling around the the tight muscle. Dan’s patient, continuing the motion until Anthony has relaxed, not quite enjoying it, still adjusting to the foreign feeling, before switching the motion and pressing his slick fingers, not in, but onto the hole. Anthony still feels like his whole body is tense, he’s concentrating hard on the feeling of Dan’s fingers on him and his breathing is unsteady. Dan’s other hand jerks him a little and that helps, it takes his mind off of the weird feeling and allows him to focus on something that feels good. He is able to relax, and Dan pushes one finger in, just a little bit, and Anthony gasps. It’s so weird, full and stretchy, and it’s not horrible, it’s not the worst thing he’s ever felt. He focuses on breathing, on relaxing, when suddenly he hears the front door unlocking, and the sound of someone walking in and setting down a bag of something. They both go still, Anthony opening his eyes he didn’t realize he had closed, and suddenly Phil is there.

“Hi.” From Phil’s expression, me may as well have walked in on them playing chess. He toes off his shoes and walks over to them, pressing a quick kiss to Dan’s mouth and then smiling at Anthony. “Having fun?”

Anthony laughed a little, it was a ridiculous question. Dan rolled his eyes, then tilted his head back again, asking for another kiss. They kissed deeply this time, Dan still with one knuckle in Anthony’s ass, Anthony squirmed against his hand and god, watching them, hearing their mouths smack together was making Anthony hard. He didn’t realize he had whined until they broke apart and looked at him, both with identical surprised expressions. 

“Think he’s enjoying it, don’t you, Dan?” Phil said with a smirk. Dan’s smiling gently, if a little wickedly. He pushes his finger in a little more, and thrusts it a bit and Anthony gasps.

“Think you should help.” Dan says to Phil, and they both look at Anthony, who can only nod. He’s feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible, so when Phil’s hand joins Dan’s on his cock he actually moans, throwing his arm over his face and rolling his hips up to meet them. Phil’s other hand curls up into his hair, and he pulls his arm away and opens his eyes. Phil is smiling at him, looking happy and beautiful, eyes bright. 

“Can I kiss you?” It should have been an absurd question, given that Phil already had one hand on his dick, but Anthony understood. Kissing was intimacy in a way a handjob was not. He nodded and Phil bent down, kissing him sweetly at first, but it quickly turned dirty as Anthony fisted both hands into Phil’s hair, holding him there, and Phil groaned.

Dan begun to thrust his fingers harder, and Anthony began moaning, the weird full feeling giving way to something more pleasant, shockingly good combined with two hands on his cock and Phil’s tongue along his. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, so caught up in the sensations that his orgasm caught him by surprise, and he broke away from Phil’s mouth to moan loudly in what he hoped Dan would recognize as warning before his body tipped over the edge.

When he opened his eyes, Dan and Phil looked very pleased with themselves. Phil had slid off the bed while Dan used the towel to wipe the come off of his hand, and then stood up and kissed Anthony once more before going to wash his hands.

“”Holy shit.” Anthony mumbled, staring at the ceiling. Phil grinned at him. 

“You know, if you want, you could come by next time you’re in London. We have plenty of space now, if you needed to spend the night.” Phil’s tone is suggestive, hinting at more than what they’ve just done, and Anthony laughs breathily. 

“Think I might.” He is about to reach for Phil, the urge for post coital cuddles hitting him when Dan walks into the room with a plastic bag that Phil must’ve brought. Anthony notices the outline of Dan’s dick in his jeans, still obviously hard. “Oh, man, didn’t realize you didn’t...I could..do you want me to, like..?” Anthony doesn’t really think he could do anything more than haphazardly pat Dan’s dick in his present state, so he’s glad when Dan shakes his head.

“That’s ok. What do you think Phil’s here for?” He said teasingly, and they both laugh, Anthony just looks at him. Dan suddenly looks a little sheepish. “Do you have a guest bedroom we could use for, you know?” He gestures at his crotch. 

Anthony stares, considering, before shaking his head and then patting the space on the bed next to him. The both look a little surprised, but Anthony thinks, well, they’ve both seen him fingerfucked and having an orgasm, it seemed fair to him that he get to see them like that too. Then Dan pulls off his jeans and underwear, and Phil quickly unbuttons his shirt and pulls off his shorts, and Anthony finds out that Phil had brought snacks and fruit flavored condoms, so he helps himself to some cheetos while Phil fucks Dan next to him. It’s a sure sign that Anthony is getting old, that his dick can barely muster up a twitch despite the fact that two attractive guys were naked and moaning and fucking next to him. It’s not long until they are both coming, loudly, then they are just lying tangled together, kissing, and Anthony hands them the towel that already had his come on it and then offers them some cheetos. 

“Do you think we could film my video naked? Don’t wanna get dressed.” Phil mumbled, face still in Dan’s shoulder.

Anthony yawns. “Nap first, video later.” Phil cheers, Dan leans over and kisses Anthony’s shoulder, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Fic is unbeta-ed, any mistakes are my own. Feel free to let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.  
> Disclaimer 2: This is my second attempt at fanfiction ever, and the first was 5 years ago. Which also means it's the only thing I've written resembling creative writing in at least 5 years.  
> Disclaimer 3: Also first attempt at smut!!


End file.
